


The Birds and the Bees

by dramady



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek forgot to knock. John forgot to lock his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds and the Bees

Almost as quickly as Derek had opened the door-- quicker even, maybe-- he slammed it shut, eyes wide.

There was an ominous silence on the other side. Derek stood in the hallway, blinking dumbly at the floor.

It wasn't everyday that he walked in one someone jacking off.

Well, scratch that. _Here_, it was not everyday. More like not ever.

In the future, it happens all the time, just like it does in any war, bunks squeaking at night, muffled grunts, all of it.

So that made it a little bit weirder. John was so _quiet_ about it. "You okay?" He finally asked through the thin particleboard door.

"Go. Away."

Derek chuckled softly. "I'm sorry. I should've knocked."

"You think?!"

Rubbing at his chin, Derek found it far too easy to imagine John's face all wide-eyed affront to his dignity and privacy. "You might want to lock your door next time. Just saying."

"GO AWAY!"

Okay, so he caught John jerking off. Poor kid probably did it way more than any of them knew about. He was sixteen after all. For an insane moment, Derek thought about offering to go get him porno mags, but he wanted to keep his dick right where it was, so if he did offer, it'd be later, when Sarah wasn't around. Hell, he even wondered if he should take the poor kid out and get him laid. Pop his cherry.

Damn memories hit him at those times when he least expected it and he could see, too clearly, in his mind's eye, Kyle. God, did he really look that much like John? Hell, Derek was getting confused by it, he'd be the first to admit.

But he'd caught Kyle a few times too, poor kid, biting into his lower lip and going at it like he was trying to win a race, body tight and hunched over.

Derek had felt sorry for him. But then he'd felt sorry for himself plenty too. Come to think of it, he'd offered to find Kyle a girl too, but he'd always shaken his head and said he'd know the right one when she came along.

Or when he was sent back in time to protect her. Derek wondered a lot if Sarah had known that she'd been Kyle's first. _And only_, a vicious voice in the back of Derek's head reminded him. Still, even though they worked together, lived together, really, there were times when he still couldn't stifle the _fucking Sarah Connor_ that wanted to come out.

She was in the kitchen and he was still standing in the hallway outside John's door. It might begin to look a little odd if he continued to stand here, hands on his hips like he was. "Listen," he said to the door, finally. "I'll be outside if you... want to talk or whatever."

He was pretty sure he could imagine John's baleful expression. But really, it was kind of the least he could do. He was the kid's uncle after all. Kid'd only had Sarah around for however long, unless you count the paramedic, which Derek most definitely did not. So, he got a beer from the fridge and popped the top and, kicking off his shoes, he walked across the ground, toes digging into the grass, to sit in one of the swings. (And still, to this day, the swing set thing kind of creeped him out, but not enough not to sit in it. Something about beggars and choosers.) It creaked a little bit as he rocked back and forth, taking sips from his beer and still boggling at being able to do this. Boggling at there even being grass to wiggle his toes in.

He was halfway through his beer when he heard the back door open. Looking up, he saw John standing on the porch, chin down, hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his jeans. He didn't move for a while.

"You want a beer?" Derek offered. At the very least, he could get the kid to look at him.

"No," he huffed softly, kicking at the wood as he took the step down to the lawn. "I'm only sixteen, remember?"

"It was a _joke_, Connor. Remember those? Jokes?" Poor kid. Sarah's sense of humor had rubbed off on him. "You want to swing?"

John chuffed at that one, walking slowly over, boots leaving tracks in the grass.

"You're not the only one in the world who ever jerked off. You know that, right?" Derek asked, watching him as he sat down and kicked off, feet dragging underneath him.

"Is this your attempt at the birds and the bees talk?" John asked, still looking down, his arms hooked around the chains of his swing. "Because this could get even more awkward faster, which I didn't think was possible, really."

Derek had to laugh at that. "No, because trust me, I'm not qualified to have that talk with you in any way, shape or form."

"No, I bet you're not." And John grinned at his feet, and for a while there, they just sat in silence on the creaking swing set.

"Who taught my father?"

At this, Derek looked up. "Taught him what?"

"You know. Birds and the bees."

Smirking, Derek shook his head and took a drink of beer, swallowing before he spoke. "He had a lot of other, more important things to learn." And even as the words were out of his mouth, he realized the same applied to John and he laughed again. "Did Sarah have the talk with you?"

John chuckled. "Unless you count giving me a pamphlet about venereal diseases, then, no."

"Do you want to?" Derek wasn't sure where that question came from, but he found he was curious. Sure, his life had been pretty sucky, too, but this was John Connor. Kid deserved to have some fun before the world ended.

"Want to what?" At that, John blushed, still looking down.

Rolling his eyes, Derek elbowed him. "You know what I mean. Do the nasty with a girl. On your bed...? Got your face buried in her--"

"Derek!" The look John shot him was a mix of pure embarrassment and sheer desire for him to shut the hell up.

"Oh, come on, Connor!" Really, Derek couldn't resist. "You're a sucker for a good pair of tits."

"_Shut up!_" In the sunlight, John's face was almost rosy. It made Derek laugh. "Just... shut up, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Don't blow a fuse or anything." Derek smiled as he took another drink of beer. "Maybe for your seventeenth birthday. Or Christmas."

"Anybody ever tell you you're a jerk who doesn't let things go?"

"Yeah, actually," Derek admitted, smiling again. "Your father." He didn't look over to see John's face. He didn't need to at that moment. He could see Kyle's just like it in his mind's eye. "I used to tease him pretty bad."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Derek could hear the smile in John's voice as he finished his beer and let the bottle drop into the grass. He knew John was waiting; he could feel the tension. He wanted to hear something about his father. But Derek was a selfish prick, and he kept the memory of his brother lunging at him and threatening to beat him up as Derek fended him off laughing, to himself. He didn't have a whole lot and he liked to keep what he had. "Yeah, well," he finally muttered and from the corner of his eye, watched John slump a little bit in his swing. "Just remember to lock your door next time, okay?"

"Remember to knock," John shot back.

"That too." Getting to his feet, Derek bent down to pick up the bottle and he looked over at John. "Come on. We'll see what your mom burned for dinner."

"Don't make fun of her cooking," John said, automatically.

"I wasn't. I was simply stating a fact." And with a grin, Derek nudged at John's shoulder with his elbow as they walked up the steps.


End file.
